


A Familiar Face Special Chapter: Slow Hands

by rainepaige08



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, ceoau, special chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainepaige08/pseuds/rainepaige08
Summary: A Special Chapter to celebrate Kaisoo week
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	A Familiar Face Special Chapter: Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to write this during Kaisoo day but hot a bit busy. But hope my readers would still like it. 
> 
> Also, have typed it at midnight so may have a few typos! (sorry!)
> 
> Special mention of my co-admins in Kadi Pinas! Congrats to our first event!

The beautiful night was about to end after dinner and a few glasses of wine. CEO Kim and his husband were walking towards their car, their hands joined and their smiles haven't left their faces since Kyungsoo said yes again. 

Jongin is about to open the car door for Kyungsoo when the man suddenly exclaimed, "Jagi, sorry but I think I left my phone inside. Can you go back and get it for me, please?"

"Oh? Sure." Jongin went back to the building without a single doubt to look for his husband's phone.

As soon as Jongin was out of sight, Kyungsoo went towards the driver and smiled at the man. "Sir, could you drop us off somewhere else?"

\-----

Jongin went to the roof deck and tried to look for the lost phone but it is nowhere to be found. Suddenly his own phone rang and he smiled as soon as he read the caller I.D.

"Sorry baby! Found it at the bottom of my bag! Please come out now."

"Since when are you this forgetful, baby?" Jongin chuckles as he walk out of the building. He looked at Kyungsoo and shook his head out of amusement. 

Kyungsoo dropped the call and laughed with him, "I swear I thought I lost it.." He reached out his hand to hold Jongin's hand "Sorry, baby." 

Jongin squeezed his hand while the other hand ruffled Kyungsoo's hair. "It's okay.Let's go home now."

The couple stepped inside the car and the driver drove off. Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin's shoulder and moved his body closer to his husband. The CEO smiled while watching his husband, at the same time thinking that the wine may be getting on the man's system as Kyungsoo clings on to him suddenly.

Jongin looked outside and noticed that the path where their car is heading to is different from what he usually sees when going home.

"Where are we going?" Jongin asked as the driver took another turn.

"Well…you did said that your couch misses me, right?" Kyungsoo whispers lazily on Jongin's ear. The secretary's tone went low, making it sound sultry and brought indecent thoughts on Jongin's mind that made the CEO speechless.

"W-what?" Jongin's words are failing him which is a bit unusual for a top executive like him.

But only one man can do it to him; and that person is now doing a good job at making him loss for words. 

Kyungsoo's hands slowly moved on Jongin's thighs, running his fingers through the man's inner thigh and stopping just a few inches from his crotch.

"Oh my. Why are you stuttering, Mr. Kim?" Kyungsoo asked playfully while his hand is still running through Jongin's leg.

"Are you sure you want to play this game, Mr. Do?" Jongin tried to counter Kyungsoo's sudden playfulness but he can't focus as his eyes are fixed on Kyungsoo's hand.

The car stopped in front of the office building and Kyungsoo pulled away from Jongin. The CEO looked up at his husband as Kyungsoo stepped out of the car. 

"Who says that I am playing, Mr. Kim. I am here to pay a debt." Kyungsoo winks and gave him a wide smile before walking towards the building.

Jongin urgently followed Kyungsoo and pulled the man closer to him as he matches the man's pace. He rested his hand at his husband's back as he nodded towards the guards.

"Mr. Kim! What brings you here? It's pretty late…" the man who seems to be the head of security for the night shift based from his name tag said to Jongin as they wait for the elevator.

"I just left something at the office. I don't need permission to visit my building at night, right?" Jongin said to the guard in a serious tone that Kyungsoo pinched his arm.

"Sorry Mr….Han."Kyungsoo read the man's name tag and smiled wide. "My husband is a bit grumpy. But yes we just forgot something inside his office. Sorry for the disruption."

CEO Kim raised his eyebrow at his secretary as if questioning why his husband have to say sorry. But Kyungsoo just smiled at him. 

"Oh no, Mr. Do! No need to say sorry! Y-yes, Mr. Kim is right. You can go here anytime you like. I'll leave now" The security bowed to them multiple times before rushing to leave them.

The elevator opened and both men stepped in and pressed the button where their room is located. Kyungsoo looked at his husband and shook his head while letting out a sigh.

"Why?"

"You should be nice to all your employees." Kyungsoo said in a disappointed voice. 

"I am nice. But yes, I may come off as rude sometimes." Jongin reached out to hold Kyungsoo's hand before adding. "I am trying, okay?" 

Kyungsoo lifted Jongin's hand and kissed the back of it before replying "I know; and you're doing great."

The elevator finally stopped on their floor and Kyungsoo took out the keys to Jongin's room. He walked ahead and opened the door then looked back at Jongin before stepping inside.

Jongin followed his husband and saw that the man stopped in front of his desk. Kyungsoo quietly watch him move and as Jongin locked the door behind him, the secretary pushed the button to dim the glass walls.

"Please sit on the couch, Mr. Kim."

Jongin did as instructed and waited for Kyungsoo's next move. He watched as his husband slowly walked and stopped in front of him. Kyungsoo parted Jongin's legs with his thigh and stood in between his legs.

"So how would you repay me?" Jongin looked up and watched Kyungsoo lifted the sweater he is wearing, revealing a white shirt underneath.

He discarded the clothing on the floor and lifted Jongin's chin so their eyes would meet. "I have my ways, Mr. Kim." 

Kyungsoo was about to remove his undershirt when Jongin's hand stopped him. "Let me do it."

Kyungsoo nodded and dropped his hands to his side. Jongin's hand replaced his and the CEO lifted the shirt up to Kyungsoo's chest and stared at the man's soft and pale skin.

Jongin's hand rested on either side of Kyungsoo's hips and moved his face closer to kiss his husband's lower abdomen.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo said in a weak voice as Jongin's slow hands carefully touched his exposed skin.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Jongin's kisses travelled to his belly button up to his midriff. 

It still amazed Jongin how his husband looks ethereal. That maybe this is what angels would look like if they are real.

But Kyungsoo is a different kind of angel for him. And the man would take him to a different kind of heaven. 

Jongin made Kyungsoo sit on his lap after lifting the undershirt and adding it on the pile of clothes on the floor.

The secretary's back arched as Jongin's mouth closed to his nipple, sucking and licking while his hand played with the other. Once satisfied, the CEO moved to the other nipple. This time nibbling it slightly and tugged it lightly with his teeth, making Kyungsoo yelp.

"D-daddy…" Kyungsoo said in between soft moans as Jongin kissed his neck and left his mark on the crook of his neck.

The CEO then lifted him up and lay him down on the couch. Kyungsoo winced at the cold leather hitting his naked skin. 

Jongin stood up and removed Kyungsoo's shoes and socks. He then helped remove the last clothings on Kyungsoo and took his time to stare at his husband's naked body.

"So damn beautiful, my angel." the CEO said before he lifted Kyungsoo's right leg and placed a kiss on the man's ankle. 

Jongin's kisses travelled down on Kyungsoo's legs until his lips reached the man's inner thigh. As he does all these to Kyungsoo's body, Jongin made sure to look at Kyungsoo to ensure that the man is watching him.

"Turn around, baby. Go on all fours for me." 

Kyungsoo did as instructed and knelt on the couch. He lowered his torso so that his ass is lifted. 

He stayed in the position as he wait for Jongin's next move, like a sub waiting for his dom. Kyungsoo looked towards Jongin and saw that the man is now undressing. He roamed his eyes on his husband's body and gulped as he saw that Jongin's erect shaft.

Kyungsoo heard footsteps as Jongin seems to grab a few things from his drawer before returning to him.

"Am I boring you?" Jongin leaned in and whispered to his ear before leaving kisses on his spine.

"N-no daddy." 

"Good."

Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt Jongin's tongue rimming him. Jongin then slapped his right ass cheek before resuming with his tongue roaming his entrance.

"D-daddy…please.."

"Not yet baby. I need you prepped first." 

But Kyungsoo knew it wasn't the main reason. 

As Jongin doesn't just fucks; the man savours.

Kyungsoo moans turned louder as he felt a finger thrust inside him. It felt cold and wet from the lube that Jongin generously applied for it not to be painful for him.

Jongin inserted another finger and scissored it inside Kyungsoo. Each pump of Jongin's fingers are matched with Kyungsoo's moans and pleas

Kyungsoo could feel the liquid trailing down his leg Jongin's thrust went faster and deeper inside him. 

"Daddy please…Fuck me now…please."

The CEO pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his hard cock. It went in easily in one push and Kyungsoo held on to the couch as Jongin started to move.

"Fuck baby…you feel so fucking good" Jongin curses under his breath as Kyungsoo's hole sucks him in as he thrusts. 

Jongin quickens the pace while jacking off Kyungsoo's shaft. The room is now filled with the secretary's moans as well as the sinful sound of their bodies joining.

"Jonginnie!" Kyungsoo shouts before Jongin could feel the hot cum shoot out from Kyungsoo's cock, coating his hand with it.

Jongin raised his hand on his lips and licked each drop of Kyungsoo's juice as he stilled his cock inside him.

After cleaning up Kyungsoo's shaft, Jongin carried his husband by the legs without pulling out inside him. 

He made Kyungsoo stand up next to the glass windows and thrusted his cock deeper making his husband bend and touch the glass.

"D-daddy…someone might see me..from the other building." Kyungsoo said while panting as Jongin continues to fuck him while standing up.

"Let them watch and be jealous at how beautiful my husband is." Jongin lifted Kyungsoo's one leg so he could thrust deeper inside him. 

Kyungsoo's knees felt weak at Jongin's rough thrust and he can feel his second climax coming soon.

"Daddy…fill me up…fill my hole…ahhh"

"Come with me baby."

Jongin pushed deep one last time before releasing his cum inside Kyungsoo's hole. His body tremble as he spurts every single drop inside his husband's hole before pulling out.

Kyungsoo meanwhile found his release again and his cum shoot out on the office window as he felt Jongin's cum trailing down his inner thigh.

"So…how much did I paid?" Kyungsoo asked after he can now catch his breath.

"One tenth" Jongin smiles playfully at his husband.

Kyungsoo laughs and turned to kiss his husband on the lips. "One more round then to make it two tenths" 

Jongin smiled then carried his husband on his desk to resume their lovemaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...I may post one more special chapter before the week ends! (hopefully!)


End file.
